1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the idling rotation of an engine, and more particularly for correcting the amount of air to be supplied to an engine in response to a total amount of electrical loads.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional apparatus for controlling the idling rotation of an engine, control is effected by the amount of air supplied to the engine in response to a deviation in a real number of revolutions thereof from an intended number of idling revolutions to maintain rotation of the engine at the intended level.
With such a conventional apparatus, however, if high-power fitments consuming high levels of electricity, such as head lamps, radiator fan, etc. are simultaneously activated the operation of a generator for supplying power to fitments results in an increase in the engine load and a decrease in the engine rotation. Such a decrease in engine rotation will in due course be recovered by the operation of the above-mentioned control, but the control response is so slow as to cause the engine to stall.
It is proposed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 197449/83, for example, that ON/OFF states of a plurality of switches correspondingly provided for such electrical loads are detected to adjust the amount of suction air. In this prior art, it is necessary to additionally incorporate the corresponding number of switches and input circuits to that of possible electrical loads, and therefore the control apparatus is made complicated.